Farmer's Daughter
by Lucille Adams
Summary: A/U Human One Shot. Fun one shot based on the song Farmer's Daughter by Rodney Atkins. Please Review as I am writing to improve my descriptive writing. Thanks!


**Well I heard he needed some help on the farm**

**Somebody with a truck and two strong arms**

**Not scared of dirt and willin' to work**

**till the sun goes down**

**So I pulled up and said I'm your man**

**I could start right now and we shook hands**

**He said the fence needs fixin',**

**the peaches need pickin'**

**And the cows need bringin round**

Klaus drove up in a cream 1973 Ford F100 to a farm after seeing a _Help Needed _sign. With his windows down, his arm hanging out he drove up the dusty drive. He hopped out of the truck and hollered at the man he saw working. Klaus was dressed in faded Wranglers, a half button blue and black plaid shirt and the tips of brown cowboy boots peeking out. He shook the man's hand as he was sent off to start working.

**I was haulin hay, I was feedin the hogs**

**and that summer sun had me sweatin like a dog**

**So I cooled off in the creek**

**then it was back to work in the daggum heat**

**I was cussin' out loud, thinkin bout quitin'**

**Lookin' back now I'm sure glad I didn't**

**Cuz just when I thought it couldn't get no hotter**

**I caught glimpse of the farmer's daughter**

Klaus was standing in the beating sun. He ripped his shirt off over his head as he was throwing hay bundles in the back of a truck. He hadn't seen her yet, but she saw him. She had just pulled up in her friend's old yellow bug. As he dove into the stream, she watched him shake his head and could see him mutter a few foul words. She giggled to herself, as she watched Klaus walk out of the water, his jeans drenched and sticking to him in all the right places. The water beaded on his glistening chest. She had just leaned over the railing, admiring this new hunk that her father hired when Klaus finally looked up. He was silently swearing to himself about this job, when he saw the beautiful blonde standing on the porch, leaning over the rail. Her pink cotton summer dress flew in the air, wrapping around the rail posts.

**She was just gettin' home from Panama city**

**she was all tanned up and my kinda pretty**

**When her eyes met mine**

**I was thinkin that I would sure love my job**

**as the days got shorter our talks got longer**

**the kisses got sweeter and the feelings got stronger**

**so we'd hop in the truck and get all tangled up**

**every chance we got**

**we were down by the river all night long**

**when the sun came up I was sneakin' her home**

**and draggin my butt to work**

**with the smell of her perfume on my shirt**

Klaus walked up to her and introduced himself. She whispered her name through the air, Caroline. Klaus knew that he would never find a girl prettier than her. He came to work every day that week with a smile and a wild daisy for her. The weekend came soon and she ran out of the house in a white cotton tank top, daisy dukes, and tan cowboy boots. She wore a feather necklace and her hair flew through the air as he took off down the dirt driveway to a hidden stream. Klaus chased her through the fields as they giggled at each other. They jumped in the stream from a high oak tree branch and splashed around until the sun set. Then they gazed up at the stairs, finding hidden animals, as they lay in the bed of his truck on a worn out blanket. As he stumbled to work after the long weekend, she watched him plow and drive the tractor. He could smell her sweet perfume through the gust of winds. The days went on as they grew closer.

**I'd be on the tractor she'd be on my mind**

**with that sun beatin' down on this back of mine**

**Just when I thought it couldnt get no hotter**

**I fell in love with the farmer's daughter**

**we got married last spring**

**Woah and there ain't no better life for me**

**I'm still haulin' hay and feedin' the hogs**

**and that summer sun has me sweatin' like a dog**

**so I cool off in the creek**

**and she brings me outta glass of sweet ice tea**

**I'm on the tractor and shes on my mind**

**and I can't wait till its quitin' time**

**and just when I think it can't get no hotter**

**I come home to the farmer's daughter**

**Yeah the farmer's daughter**

Before Klaus knew it, he found himself standing by a priest, watching his love walk down the aisle in a strapless, princess gown.

Klaus continued to work on the farm. His beautiful blonde wife in the wavy summer dress stands by the rail watching him. He hopes off his tractor, runs to the porch, he jumps over the rail, grabbing Caroline and swinging her in his arms. They fall to the ground in laughter as he covers her in sweet kisses.


End file.
